


The Winner takes it all

by Isabellajohans0404



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellajohans0404/pseuds/Isabellajohans0404
Summary: When Steve and Natasha invites you to a game night laser tagging, you happily accept and pair up with Nat as your team player. When you later find out that Bucky's coming to, and with that, pairing up with Steve, you understand that the way to victory won't be a piece of cake. And the losers has to pay for pizza and drinks for the entire team. Needles to say, you have to win. And every creative way of getting there is an option.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader
Kudos: 2





	The Winner takes it all

"This can't get any worse, Can it?" You pant loudly and crouch behind a large black obstacle. Natasha is right behind you and follows your example.  
"Sure it can - just give me a minute" She says and shoots you a wide smile.  
You can't remember how long you've played this stupid game for. You wish you had told Steve no when he invited you and Nat to a laser tag night out of town. It sounded like fun at your first thought of it, but Steve failed to mention the fact that he would bring the all too well known Winter solider with him; a master at handling a rifle in battle and a mind set to kill.  
You understood right that moment that winning against the two best friends would be a task of its own. And so you had to come up with a plan that would catch them off guard and still not break the rules of the game.  
It was agreed that you would play a number of rounds and the team with the most points at the end would stand as champions. The loosing team would serve their sentence of buying everyone pizza and drinks.  
The current scores are even and the winning team of this round would take it all. But everyone is taking this so seriously that the timer keeping track of the game is just becoming a number among others and the game keeps going on forever.

"Don't joke around like that. You know it could just be a prediction of the future." You peek just above the edge of the artificial rock keeping you safe. The noise of a small beam hits your eardrums and you dive down behind your hideout again. You grunt and shoots a glare at the direction of where the blast came from.  
"You know, if we want to win, that special strategy of yours could be our golden card of winning this thing, (Y/n)." Nat explains and shifts her legs to face you entirely. Her eyes are shining with encouragement and you glance away, a faint blush threatening to make its way to you cheeks. You bite your lip and shake your head as the grip on your guns tightens.  
"What if he thinks I'm ridiculous for taking such measures?"

Now, it's not a secret for anyone that you've had a thing for Bucky for awhile now. Well, you're pretty sure everyone's aware except him. The hints you've tried to give away has only resulted in endless stuttering and a confused Bucky. You're pretty sure you've managed to say something mildly insulting as well which had caused him to stay grumpy and disoriented for the rest of the day.  
And now, both you and Natasha had figured out a way to separate the two super soliders and take them out one-on-one. Your tactics are a little different from hers though. 

"Trust me, he won't. No matter how it ends, I'd say this is an absolute win!"  
You snarled quietly at your friend and pouted.  
"You're spending too much time with Bruce."  
"That's not the point-"  
"It's one of them."  
Natasha puts a hand on your shoulder and gives you a smile that's meant to give you newfound strength and carry through with your mission. Though, the thought about what you're about to do is only making you feel slightly nauseous.

"Everything will turn out fine. And you can't bail on me now, girl. We're so close to winning. Now, you go take care of Bucky and I'll handle Steve over there."  
A quick pat on your head and with that, she's gone, fulfilling her part of your plan.  
'Alright (Y/n), just go through with it and think after.'

You silently let your legs carry you away from your hideout and make your way towards the more crowded area of the field. Now when everyone's attention is temporarily on Nat, you have a short amount of time where you'll be able to sneak behind a rock close to the path where Natasha will be running past with the super soliders quick in her heels. Then all you have to do is surprise him.

She's almost there. Blasting noises are heard all over the place but the sound of your heart beating out of your chest still manages to overpower your hearing.  
You quickly lower your right arm and attach your gun to your belt. Right after that, one of your earrings has to go too. And you hold the little piece of jewelry tight in your palm as Nat speeds past you and dissapears once again. You press yourself so close to the wall behind you, sure that no one running past will be able to catch a glimpse of you.  
Steve is quick to follow her, sure that Bucky will be there right behind him to watch his back and sides for him like they fought on the real battlefield.  
But Bucky is a little far behind his friend and that gives you the opportunity to toss your earring to the side, the sound of metal hitting the floor making him stop in his steps and look at the direction of the sound.  
His broad back is facing you and his stance is sloppy; tired and unfocused after such a long round. And for one second, he's not sure of what to do; to follow Steve or to beware of the noise.

There's your cue. Cause little should the Winter solider have expected that there would be a third option waitin.  
You.  
And little should he have known that you were waiting for him coming, diving onto him like a wild animal, gripping the wrist holding his gun in one hand and the other in a rough manner.  
A thud is heard as his back gets slammed against the wall and he stares at you in shock. You've pressed his leading arm slightly above his head, holding the gun in place and away from your body, the other one is slightly lowerd. You press your own body against his to raise the possibility of holding him still.  
Of course you're not strong enough to corner a Super solider like that, but it's the element of surprise you want. To stop and get away from the game for one moment.  
And as it is right now it's working.  
Because he just stares at you, and his hot breath is tickling you skin.  
Your faces are close, so close that your noses almost brush against eachother. His jaw is loose and he's breathing through his mouth. And for one moment you just stand there, panting at eachother, before he snaps out of his confusion and prepares to scoot away from you. But you won't let that happen.

Your heart feels like it just skipped several beats when your lips crash onto his pair of widened ones, and everything just melts.  
Everything is hot, sweet and soft. His lips are soft. His skin is hot as a furnace and the scent of his perfume is doing things to your mind.  
You can feel his breath hitch in his throat as he struggles to think. You're worried that he wants you to get off but are quickly stopped in your thoughts by the sound of him dropping his gun to the floor and breaking free of your grasp to pull you flush into him; one hand desperately tugging at you hips and one stroking up towards your back.  
As he returns the kiss, a burning desire for more lights up and you sneak one hand up his neck, fingers combing through his soft hair and taking a fist full of it in your hand.  
You tug at it to hold his head in place and a soft moan escape his lips.  
The sound is beautiful, and your legs feel weak as his hands start palming your hips.  
He's desperate for friction and so are you.  
Your lips are so fiercely entangled that you're unsure of where the part of him and you starts.  
A bite down on his bottom lip and you hear a growl build its way through his chest. You're driving him crazy and he can't even remember what you were doing the moment before the kiss happened.  
"Doll, do you have any idea of how I'm feeling right now?" He mumbles through the space when your lips break apart for air.  
"No, I think you'll have to tell me."  
Both your knees give away under you and you sink down against the wall, now supported of the floor without breaking away from each other.  
"I think I can show you better."  
His strong arms pull you into his lap and he locks them behind your back, pressing you down onto his erection growing underneath a pair of tight jeans. The feeling causes you to gasp and he squirms under you, gaining friction from bucking his hips into you.  
You return the movement and break the kiss in need of oxygen.  
"Have been feeling things for awhile now, doll. It's been a struggle to keep my feelings at bay. I hope you understand that I can't just ignore when you put your pretty little lips onto mine like that."  
You hum happily and lean forward to the bloated skin of his neck and your lips work their ways that only the heat of the moment could.  
Bucky tilts his head back to lean against the wall, his hands growing tired of waiting.  
Trailing soft kisses up his jaw and back onto his lips again, you feel desperate hands tugging at your shirt.  
"Bucky I-"  
You stutter and he breaks away to gaze into your eyes, his ocean blue ones now dark and clouded with passion and lust.  
"Yes, doll?"  
You reach behind your back to grab his arms and he willingly lets you, exited to follow where you're going with this.  
You cross them into your fist tugg them up above his head and up against the wall.  
Behind you the sound of blasters finally catch up to your eardrums. A thud and a grunt from Steve and the sound of a chest pad shutting down into defeated mode.  
"I win."  
You finish your sentence and reach behind you to pull out your gun from your belt.  
Bucky's eyes barely gets enough time to register as they fill with horror and betrayal.  
The trigger gets pulled as you aim straight at his chest.  
'Winner, Nat and (Y/n)!"  
The red screen at the entrance blinks and a short little victory melody soars through the speakers.  
The light gets turned back on and you're met with Bucky's dumbfounded face.  
You stand up and blow 'smoke' off the end at you gun with a huge grin plastered onto your lips.  
Silence.  
"Be honest, you and Nat had no idea if your plan was going to work or not." He says and exhales with a deep sigh, trying to gain back some of his stolen pride of having to be on the loosing team in one of his professions.  
"Yeah, but it wasn't hard to predict your team strategy, we just had to get you two separated."  
"You know... You could've just easily blasted me in the back from the start."  
You glance away to the big flashy sign displaying your victory, just now realizing how unnecessary your make out session had been in the first place.  
"Well... What's the fun with that?" You excuse yourself and smile and bend forward to lend him a hand.  
He takes it and gets on his feet.  
"Can you at least tell me what you were going to say before you killed me."  
You snicker at his dramatic words and pretend to think about it for a second. His eyes are carefully watching you as you bite the corner of your bottom lip and glance upwards at the ceiling.  
"Nah."  
He huffs and folds his arms in front of his chest briskly.  
"Don't you 'nah' me!"  
"I want a margarita with added cheese and a pepsi, thank you."  
You turned around to leave and go to where your friends were waiting for you. Both their eyes are glued onto you and the corner of Steve's lips is struggling not to break into a grin.  
You're sure at least one of them had noticed what you are Bucky had been doing just a moment ago and you knew what was awaiting you next.  
"Where are you going?" Bucky whines loudly and goes to grab your shoulder but you quickly dodge it and turn around to face his chaotic look and his raised eyebrow.  
"Hell, most likely."  
You mumble the words, not wanting Nat and Steve hearing you in case they actually didn't see anything and you just imagined things.  
As you go towards the two of them, you glance back towards the man you'd just revealed your feelings and desires to as he locks his gaze onto you.  
His eyes are back to swelling with lust and his smirk is making you question your decision to leave him blueballed so hard.  
'We're not done yet.' He mouths and lips the corner of his lips.  
The move makes your cheeks heat up uncontrollably as you can't help but imagining the stuff he'll do to you once you get back to your room. And the hungry look James Buchanan Barnes is giving you is implying that you'll have to cancel tomorrow's plans as well.


End file.
